


Aches & Pains

by Kalloway



Category: The Third Magic - Welwyn Wilton Katz
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the end, no, it is not the aches and pains, or the arguments, that he thinks of when he thinks of Morgan.
Relationships: Arddu/Morgan
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Aches & Pains

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'epilogue'
> 
> and one that's stuck with me for more than twenty-five years now.

In the end, no, it is not the aches and pains, or the arguments, that he thinks of when he thinks of Morgan. _Of Rigan_. 

Arddu does smile at his scars, though, every now and then. But mostly he thinks of misty mornings and sweet kisses and their time on Earth. He thinks of quiet nights and grand adventures and returning to Nwm. 

He thinks about her tears on that last day and how he should have-- He's never decided what he should have done. 

There probably isn't a right answer. 

And he thinks that she knew that as well.


End file.
